Rázott Körte pályakocogása, avagy ShakeD’pír élete
by lex with Dior
Summary: Merengőn már megjelent eme kis írásunk, amit lexel közösen alkottunk, de mivel PWPnek minősítették, le kellett szedni... :DE! Ne aggódjatok, itt vagyok regisztráltunk, ismét olvashattok  Puszilunk mindenkit  Kellemes olvasást! :
1. Rázott Körte pályakocogása, avagy ShakeD

Rázott Körte pályakocogása, avagy ShakeD'pír élete

Első fejezet – Ismeretlen ismerős (boncolásra), avagy barátok közt

Shakespeare (1564-1616) a valaha élt és halt legnagyobb drámaíró, sok szonettel büszkélkedhet. Első és egyben második előtti szonettjét egy – számunkra – ismeretlen ismerősnek, a spanjának írta. Jóban voltak. Vagy rosszban, de leginkább ruhában. (Erről a Story nem tesz említést /Story, Urunk 1612 évének április 16. napja, IV. évfolyam, 4. szám/).

De neki írta.

A szonett jellemzőit eredetileg Petrarca ötölte, azaz hatolta ki, s mindenki bánatára, meg is valósította. Tizennégy sor, a végén csattanó (CSATT!) és (áfonya)bokorrímek jellemezték az itáliai szonetteket.

De Wilham csökönyös és sznob volt, így megváltoztatta. A vers szenvtelenül benyal, mégis felszólít és bezúz [cinkel (Zn), és mindezt azért kellett, mert a haverja a Raiffaisen Bank helyi kirendeltségénél folyósított és tartósított nagy összegű hiteleket.

Bill (a költő) új kalyibára gyűjtött, mivelhogy olyan viel (német, jelenti, sok) gyereke volt, mint Magyarország államadóssága 2007-ben.

A mű hangulatvétele nyílt és lenéző, mégis érezni rajta, hogy szívből s tollból jön. Shake sz pír - aki bár nem tudott shakelni és pír sem öntötte soha el, mégis ezt a nevet viselte – csak magát akarja fényezni a népek szemében, szájában […

Szóval fényezte magát, meg sminkelte, mivel ekkor már állt a híres – neves Globe Színház, melyben neki is voltak részvényei (Egis), no és meg színdarabjai jószerével. Biztos ő volt Rómeó, de minden esetre úgy gondolta, jó színész, s így beállt a gárdába. Mármint nem a Vatikános gárdába, ami svájci, hanem a színház balgáit gyarapította volt.

Színészkedett, írogatott – drámákat, szonetteket, kis történeteket – és össze-összejárt a „szűz" királynővel, Bözsével, aki az első volt Angolországban. Mármint nem az első nő és nem is az első Bözse nyénnye, hanem az első feminista uralkodó.

Tehát összejártak teázni, s múlatni az időt, ami négy szem közt igen gyorsan telt. De nem teával… no, nem kell egyből rosszra gondolni! Elég a szexre…

Egy szó, mint egy: Rómeó & Júlia…

Na, de a szonett: Rázott Körte rázta a Bözsével a táncot, másodállásban pedig a McDonald's-ban „tejséket" készített.

Nyilvánvaló, hogy a szonett igencsak indiszkrét, és az egyik öhm… örömlányához szólt.

Mert ugye sok gyereke volt és szerette őket. Voltak fiúk, s lányok, mindegyik örült, innen az örömlány. Na, nem a Private Goldos… az más.

Nem volt léha férfiú, szexi csípőgatyusza kellemesen feszült izmos popójára, innen szűken tapadt izgató combjára, s térdétől bugyrokban zuhant le vádlijáig. Negyvenes lábát szteppcipő fedte, 10 cm-es sarkokkal.

Izmos felsőtestét szűk protokollruha emelte ki, a női tekinteteket csak úgy vonzotta. Kidolgozott izomzata megfeszült csodás karjain, s hátán. Haja bondor fürtökben omlott le széles vállára, fülét elsőként ékesítette az elegáns fém. Orrában szőrzet, nem piercing volt, szájában fogak, s az izmos nyelv. „Csupakék" szeme rabul ejtette a női szívet, hagyma illata már messziről hódított (hol volt akkor még a hagymás chips…?), és kiütött (Ezért nem volt szükség anno Speedre).

Hatalmas szíve titkokat őrzött, meg vért, koszorúereket, s egy ép, dús sövényt (amit nem kellett nyírni)! Igen-igen, Kedves Olvasók, Shake anyja nem volt rubeolás terhessége alatt.

Visszakanyarodván a műre, érzékelhetjük a heves lüktetést, az erős emóciót (na, nem volt emós), a rímeket itt, s ott és a vágyat. A vágyat a Bözse iránt. De ez egy másik sztori…

Próbálta megmásítani a petrarcai szonett sablonosságát, s ami a legrosszabb, hogy sikerült is neki; az emberek haraptak rá, mint hal a csalira. Mondhatni, nyelték, mint kácsa, aki Kátya, a nockedlit…

Hitét tekintve anglikán volt, ám később kifejlesztette az úgynevezett „Second Hand Faith"-et (bővebb információért lásd: Emilie Autumn, Second Hand; Enchante album).

„Az vagy nekem, mint alkoholistának az abszint,

Mint friss szűznek a kicsiny vércseppek…"

Hamarosan folytatjuk vala ama cronakánkat, mely elbeszélé trilógia formájában Rázott Körte (nemi) életét és költészetét, végül halálát. Tartsanak velünk leendő, hetefűi megjelenésünkkor is!

Tisztelettel:

Story, Urunk és a Királynő nevében, Amen! 

Vége az első résznek…


	2. Második fejezet  Első felvonás

Második fejezet – Második rész

Bloody Virgin – Mint egy szűz

Duhaj a kazalban

Megjegyzés: S.M. szerepében Stuart Maria

POV Shake:

Hatalmas lábát, mint bálna a farkuszonyát széjjel veté, s már ült is rám, DE! Az abroncs, mely hengeresen csavarodott le csudálatos csípejéről, arra a célra volt hivatott, hogy a szoknyáját megemelje. S eme babnak roncsa akadályozott meg minket szerelemeskedésünk vágyának kivitelezésében; így kivittem őt az istállóba. Lefektettem Riska és a tűzpiros Mustang 1200-as modellem mellé. Csudálatos D60-as melle olyan volt, mint a polírozatlan parketta, ha fel van ázva: fénytelen és petyhüdt. Szemit lecsuká, én pedig óvatosan egy McDonald's-os zacskót húzék rá, mit még a tegnap esti műszakkor csentem el… Vagyis vettem kölcsön.

POV Bözse:

Áldott-vékony lábim közé fogom Shake' tökalsóját, ám szoknyám utunkba áll. Már számat nyitám, de ő betapasztá pillanatragasztóval, s kivisz az 'állóba, amit Istvánról, a legelső lovászról neveztek el, így lett (p)istálló. Lerángatám rúla ama rózsaszín inget, szőrös hónalja még simítja arcom, mielőtt elájulék. […

[… Felébredvén arcom furcsa zacskó fedé, eltakarva szemim elől az áldott napsugárt. Hallom a nagy nyögéseket, melyek nyilván nem ama ökröktől származának.

Óvatosan lehúzám az fejimről ama McDonlad's-os szatyrot, s látám a ló tetején a nyeregben ülő Shake-et, akin épp a legfrissebb ellenségem, S. M. (Sclerozis Multiplex, By Dr. House) üget.

POV Shake:

Már éppen kezdtem volna ama ígéretesnek ígérkező játékot, s már át is ölelém Bözsit, amikor több húsos, virsli ujj kulcsolódott nyaktörzsemre. Erre engem a hideg kilele, leizzadám s egyenesen Bözsére okádék, aki erre eszméletlenül felsikít:

„Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Booy!" (By Celine Dion).

Hátrafederülvén látom két szép kancsi szemimmel, hogy megettem épp S.M. falatozék… Mondom neki:

Te, Mari, bazzeg, adjál mán nekem is abbúl a szalonnábúl, mely igencsak kívánatosan csurog le álladról 20 cm3 –es tokádra!

Ama némber csak rám néz, s így cselekedé: le(t)eper a mocskos földre, számba epret, s más húsos izmát dugja, majd így folytatá:

Shake, Te nők vágyálma, vagy te, alma? Vagy csupán Körte? Nézz ama megmaradt íriszembe, s mondd: akarsz!

Mit lehetett, mit nem tenni, nem mondtam semmi, csupán cselekedém.

POV S.M.:

Kérdésemre nem felelt az csudálatos hím, csupán átballagott a Mustánghoz, felnyergelé, s szétterített lábakkal, dudorodó férfiassággal kacsintgatott felém.

POV Bözse:

Kancsi szemim összeakadának sokkalta mégjobban a kelleténél, feléjük intyek, mint Bocskai István politikai végrendeletében intyi Erdélyországot. Izgalmam még nagyobb lett, főleg az lábaim között, mert rezgőre lett állítva (Sony Ericson T220), így leülék, s nézem az élő szenvedély-maratont.

POV S.M.:

Feltüzelődök belülről, a pír úgy ül ki arcimra, s egyéb testtájaimra, mint Shake popójára a pattanások és fekélyek. Odalépék hozzá, s így szólók rája (nem mohamedán vallású paraszt):

Shake, van veseköved? És a mandulád meg vala még? – mire ő:

Nincs mesekövem, Andersen-fan vagyok! Mandula… allergiás vagyok a diófélékre.

Mire én ebbe beletörődék, szemüldököm felvonám, s így szólok:

Rázd meg, baby, rázd meg!

POV Shake:

És én ráztam, addig és úgy, amíg a Richter-skála ki nem akadt. Aztán még annál is jobban. Láttam, hogy Bözse szembenáltal (értsd: velem szemben) áll, kezei elvesznek bő szoknyája rejtett fodrai alatt, a fekete lyukban a Kalasnyikovja után kutatva, s olyan helyekre dugá azt fel, amivel önnön magam is igen-igen próbálkozék beengedtetést nyerni, csak én nem Kalasnyikovval, hanem a kék eső-ernyőmmel…

Mivel észre vevém, hogy hályogos szemiben féltékenység csillana, kapom ki magam Maris alól, s „eksönbe" lépek, mint Bond, a 007-es.

(Utóbb kiderült, csak egy rozsdás szeg sértette fel talpimat…).

Bözsét jobb belátásra bírtam a vasvellával, oszt elhatározását megtámogatám a lapát nyelével, ki erre holtan esék a túlvilágra. Szájába pénzérmeként lócitromot tevék, hogy megválthassa a belépőjét a másik oldalra…

„Second hand faith is all You need!"…

POV M.S.:

Miután deli lovagom kiiktatá ama kellemetlenkedő fehérnépet – kit mellesleg ki nem állhaték, s ő sem engem, de a legjobb a kölcsönös gyűlölet. Ezt egy kedvre való barátném mondá, kinek becses neve lészen Jézus Kriszta… -, szóval miután e zavaró tényezőt a számlálóból a pluszok-mínuszok segítségével kihalasztánk (értsd: megölénk), s tört alakú, kénsavval teli szája elfincsorodék, folytatjuk ama közös ténykedésünk.

POV Shake:

Csekély bűntudatom leküzdve, Marira vetém jegenyefa testem, bőrömmel bevonva egysejtű, pálcika alakú (bacterium) testét.

Én levék felül, ő meg fentebb, s izgalmamat nem tudván fokozni, megejtem ama behatolást.

„Habár felül a gálya,

S alul a víznek árja,

Azér' Shake kerüle alája."

Ő felsikkant egyet, de szájába egy köteg szalmát tömék. Így mozgattatom bágyadt ujjaimmal csípejét, miközben hatodik lábujjammal csik(l)óját bizergálom. Feje veresedik, szemem sötétlik… érzem, jön az éjjel!

„A napnak hanyatlik tündöklő hintaja,

Nyitva várja a szép enyészet ajtaja…"

POV Bözse:

… black out

POV S.M.:

Fickándozék bensőmben a drága úr, végleges tébolyba taszítva amúgy is züllött elmémet. Hátam mögöl előrántám miniatűr csikó-vibrátoromat, melyet kantárnak hívnak szaknyelven, s ezt Shake szájába helyezém, míg fejére a legújabb, frissen nyomott PlayBoy-t fektetém.

Így közeleg a (Himalája) két test közös csúcsa.

POV Shake:

Csínos kebelibe markolék, de csak zsiradékot fogok; fejem hátrarántom, mire néhány fogam megszűnék. Bassza meg, kurva gyeplő! SZTK-s koronáimat leszakítá fogimról, melyek garatomban akadnak; fuldokolva próbálom hétrétű, kérődző gyomorzsákomba juttatni őket.

Maris már elment, én meg egyedül fekszek a földön:

„Stand my ground…"

Élvezetem utolsó cseppjei kiszabadításában legjobb barátomat, a jobb kezemet, s Frédit (na, nem is a Bénit), a kecskét használám.

Egy hét múlva olvasám ama nagytekintélyű „Story"crónacában ama fontos, importáns híreket, hogy idézem:

„Miután a „tecchallot" Bözse (királynénk) felkele ama putri istállóból, s megkeresé ama Marit, s állkapcáját az baltának nyelével szilánkosra aprítá, s felhasználá a „Faszt Fúd" éttermének aznapi „specsialitásához", S.M.-et bezáratá ama bacilusos sírboltba."

Ezt olvasván nagyon elszomorodék, ezért elmenék önkielégítést végezni, majd kampányolni ama Bözséhez a vég(ön)kielégítésemért…

POV Kommentár:

Ama folytatás következék eme hétnek vége felé, amikor is tovább lépünk nemes Rázott Körte életében, s szexualitásában, ám a helyzet élesül…

Addig is: a viszont Bözsére!


	3. Második fejezet  Második felvonás

Második fejezet – Első rész

Bloody Virgin – Mint egy szűz

POV Shake:

A nevem Shake. Férfi vagyok. Tökös (mondhatni). Hogy a lényegre térjek… van egy haverom, aki nő és Bözse. Csak azért írok róla, mert egy mérföldk(n)ő volt az életemben (igen, jelentős), s majd megjelentetem eme kis mívem ama cronacában (Story), mely elmeséli eddigi szerelemeskedésünk történetét.

Esett az volt ama csodás vasárnapi napra, ami kivételesen keddre esett, hogy Bözse, ismertebb nevén, Erzsi, december 25-én (28 °C; 306°K), Jézus születése után egy nappal és 1595 évvel, azaz 582176 nappal Krisztus után, Bözsi érettem küldetett.

Ez alkalom miatt kiöltöztem, mint Szaros Steve (Pityu) Jézus neve napján. Felkerekedtem (kockásodtam) volt, beszállék az csudálatos hintajba, s elmenék ama némberhez.

POV Bözse:

A reggeli főudvari tanácsadó pofázását ma sikeresen átdurmoltam, mivel tegnap este dorbézoltam. Mondtam Willie-nek (tanácsos [nem kikérni a véleményét), hogy menjen 'csába, és hívassa inkább a Shakelt Körtét, mert kedvem szottyant egy kis duhajkodásra. A Willie próbált ellenszegülni, de én először „szembe sültem vele", és oda szögeztem a fali kárpithoz.

Rohadtul fájt a fejem, úgy látszik, mégis sok volt az a hat üveg Bloody Mary.

POV Shake:

Hosszú, de tartalmas út volt ez. Miközben haladt a szekér, mert volt, aki hajtsa (én), ezért tartalmas volt. Fáj is a hátam, hisz én tartottam mereven a gyeplőt… majd Bözsével!

**Vaj**'h (A Rama Margarin egészségesebb, mert Omega hatot tartalmaz, tele van többszörösen telítetlen zsírsavakkal, ami a szervezetnek elengedhetetlen), mit akarhat eme légies, fiatal szűz? Mikoron meglátom csodás orcáját, eszembe hatlik, hogy kéne neki egy megváltó, ki átsegíti első (első?!) éjszakáján…

Érzem, ha csillogó szemeit az asztalon fekvő csavarhúzó segítségével az én íriszembe fúrja, kenyérre lehet kenni, mint a Rama Margarint.

POV kommentár:

Mi derült ki eddig?

Ad1: Shake' a morális ranglétra tetején áll (ül).

Ad2: Bözske egy alkoholista ribnc, de legalább kulturáltan csinálja (legalábbis az akkori udvari viszonyokhoz képest).

No, de ne rohanjunk ennyire előre s hátra eme históriában. Nézzük Bözsi áriáját…

POV Bözse:

Szívem hevesen dobolt, mint az ezredbeli dobok, vagy, mint Shinya a Dir en Grey-ből: vártam az én lovagom. Egyből rágyújtottam egy cigire (szigorúan szipkával; jó kubait: PallMall!) és kedvenc nótámra, mely így szól (kissé hamiskás [további részletekért keressék lex Anyukáját):

„Vártalak, késő éjjel (nappal) a szobámban…"

S ekkor benyitott: **Ő** (Times New Roman, 72-es betűméret).

Csodás vöröses nadrágja kellemes bugyrokban hullt alá formás lábikrájára, hatalmas férfiassága, s acélos izmai átütöttek a vékony anyagon.

Hatalmas férfiassága (nem győzöm hangsúlyozni) a derekáról lógott alá. Már, hogy a kardja. Rózsaszín felsője illett a pantallóhoz, V alakú nyaka kiemelte csodás, domború melleit. Azaz mellkasát… Oh, God, vajon szőrös?!

POV Shake:

Még be sem léptem a budoárba, s Bözske máris csillogó arccal meresztgette rám vizenyős szemeit hatalmas okuláréja mögül, mely árnyékot vetett kerekded, pirospozsgás arcára. Haja csatakos volt, zsírosabb, mint egy oliva-fa liget; remegő, sárgás kezében bagó lógott. Istenem, csak nem megint alkoholt-imádó? Netán megint a májával van baj… no, nem baj. Legföljebb az akt(us) után felszeleteljük. Testvériesen megosztozunk rajta, úgyis kettő van neki! Vagy, nem?

Mosolyogni próbált rám, ám az összképet nyolc, rendezetlenül elfekvő ép (értsd: sárga, fogköves csonk [fogkő: (reklám) Calgon a megoldás. Calgonnal a fogkő is tovább él!)) Halmozott írásjelek: hiba! foga akadályozta.

Testemen szeme sok időkig időzék, kiváltképp azon a ponton, mellyen én nap, mint nap eljátszadozék…

POV Bözse:

Mosolyogtam néhány pillanatig Shake-re, majd kívánatosan végigfuttattam nyelvemet cserepes ajkimon; majd később kenek rá egy kis disznózsírt, vagy kátrányt. FUTJA RÁ! MERT MEGÉRDEMLEM /hisz sok adót vetek ki a plebszre/! (Igen-igen, nagy érdemű Olvasó Páholy, ez a második reklám volt. Pénztártól való távozás után reklamációt nem, csak sok kommentet fogadunk el!).

Mögé léptem, becsaptam az ajtót és a szófára feküdék. Így szólok hozzá:

Szavalj nekem, Shake! Hozz izgalomba!

És szavalni kezdett.

POV Shake:

Hogy ez a ribnc... Nem tér a lényegre, hanem szavaltatni kezd, mint kis diákot a tanárnő, vagy gimnazistát Csokonaiból… (ld. Csokonai Vitéz Michael [Shake jegyzetei alapján), pedig én már harmincegy vagyok!

De legyen, Virginia, legyen:

„Van nekem egy csíkos gatyám,

Abba' tartom a ceruzám,

Minden este írok vele,

Mégse kopik el a hegye!"

Kiöltöm rá nyelvem, s így folytatom, miközben a nemes dáma ruháimat lebontja sudár testemről.

„Like a Virgin, hiájj!; Touched for the very first time"

Miközben egykori Madonnánk eme számát éneklem, csípőmet erősen köröztetem a _G-pont_, azaz hang alatt.

G pont, vagyis graviáció…

Szólok ezek után:

Bözsi, mit akarsz Te tűlem? – Szeme elkerekedék, de a **D60**-as rámhull, s csak azt hallom:

Tégy magadévá, Shake, te, Rázott Gyümölcs, mert egy kiéhezett szuka vagyok!

Kiúsztam a zsírszövetek tengeréből, s így üvöltöttem:

Na, végre! You are my private Virgin. You bitch!

Folytatása következék a krónaka következő nyomásakor!


	4. A Globe Színházra!

A Globe Színházra!

Megesett ama délutánon, hogy elmentem a Globus Színlakásba, ahol is színek laktak, meg mustár és ketchup. És majonéz. Igazság szerint az igazgató úr hívatott be, midőn akará vélem ama intim társalkodást. Rászánám hát önnönmagam benső szellemét ama tevékenységre, hogy minek utána felkelék, biza mozdítsam meg a dagadt seggem. Így tehát kicsíptem vala magam olya' mértékben, mint még Bözsénél sem, pedig véle biz' kufircoltunk is vala!

Szóval, miután felemelém punnyadt, narancsbőrös (cellulitis) possimat, elmenék ama igazgatóhoz.

Beengede nagy hévekkel (helyi érdekeltségű vasút) és egyből szájon csókola. Én csak néztem vala, mint Rozi in the mozi, vagy mint báránysült az új kapura. Ő csak elmosolyoda vala, ölébe ültete, s nyakamat nyalogatni kezdé, majd így szóla:

Aah, Shake, de vadító vadkörte! Jöjj, s mássz a te igazgatódba! Tedd meg velem is azt, amit azzal a rosszéletű nővel: S. M.-el!

Nana! – szólok ily' természetű hanggal, mutatóujjam pediglen intésre emelem. Tudni kell ama ujjakról, hogy csodálatos ujjak: vékonyak, kecsesek, izgatóak és koszosak a ganajászástól. – Mit nem akarsz, te vén gigoló?!

Na ide hallgatózzál, te kispályás, kisstílű gyümölcskezdemény! – szóla így hozzám ama nagyétkű buzi – Tán csak nem veszed azt eszedbe, hogy itten majd csak úgy ingyér' lehet darabokat állítani, s előadni?! Bohóckodni az én és a királyné asszony számlájára?

Mit kívánsz, te paraszt? – vetem oda nékilye a szókat félvállról (mert a másikat Bözse még anno szex közben kirántá, mint Benkő Laci bácsi a panírozott húst!).

Figyusz, Shake – néz rám, kezeit férfiassága előtt öszvekulcsolá, s mint dedós gyerek icergik – ficergik, lábit behajlítá, s mint egy rosszbuzi begörnyed. Milyen aranyos! Szemit, mint Pandúr nagyra nyitá, s úgy néz feléjem ama animés szemiekkel. Hát megzabálom! (Mondta a kannibál, s a feldaraboláshoz látott).

Szóval figyi, Shake, lécci-lécci, bigyuszkáld már meg a bigyuszom, avagy trallalám ott lentebbül! Naaa, léccciiiiii!

Mit tehettem volna? Akár fel is állhattam volna, de nem tettem: lehajolék, s dingdingdongját ajkim közé cuppantottam volt, mire, ahogy csak az öregek tudnak, magas, szinte gyermekies hangon felnyivákolt, mire megszólalt a „pé(ni)sz mékere".

Show me love! – sikoltja fülimbe kappan hangján. Én meg megmutattam.

Kezim közé fogtam ama sonkás lábit, feldobák a jegyzetelő deszkára, s lábát szétveté előttem. Én nem habozék, hanem levest evék ama kínai evőpálcikákkal, melyet a későbbiekben használni fogok irányába. Megevém ama levest, majd rátekintek Mr. Geriszon kiéhezett fejére, arcul csapom és beléhatolék. Ez azonban igencsak fája (bokorja), ezért odalépek gyors, bakkecske ugrásokkal a minibárhoz, elővevém a Digioni-t, és megkeném vele farkincámat.

Megint oda szökellék hozzá, rákiáltok, úgyszólván, „Hej!" és bedugám ama csúszós dorongomat szerelembarlangjába. Ő megint felkiált, de csak belekapaszkodák derekamba, mint a fogaskerekű a sínbe, és dülöngél. Kezével a fát csapdossa szálkát gyűjtve tenyerébe, én meg vigyorgok, mint a Vad Körte. Erősebben és erősebben toszom, mígnem kezembé akad ama Vilmos Körte, és meg nem húzám. Ledöntöm torkomin ezek után az üveget, mivel az igazgató úr, azaz Mr. Gerisszon is kért belőle. Mit lehetett tenni? Hiszen önző vagyok.

A dugó birizgálta mandulámat és a hamisított román zárjegy csiklandozá garatüregemet. Érzem, nincs már messze a vég, ama kiteljesüdés, melynek nedveit beléeregetem ama üregbe, hun épp tartozkodám, s hun előttem még nem járt senki. Valszeg nem is fog. Miután a kezimben álló tőrt belédöföm, mint agyszüleményem Rómeó mellyébe (vagy Julis volt az?), lényegtelen… szóval meglékelem, így kiáltok fel: Lenni vagy nem lenni?

Azt válaszolja halkan: jövök. Mondom neki:

He, mint mondsz, Pityu? – de nem ért a szép szóbul és csak hajtogatja (az origamit). Mire én erősen belédöfök alulról és belülről, s felüvölt:

A tiéd, csak szállj ki belűlem!

He? Mi az, hogy elég volt? Max-imal-lista vagyok ember, ide a Kinder Maxi Kingemet! – azzal erős vigyorra élesítem arcom objektívjét, és előkapom a kis tökfedőm alól a baltám, s belévágom…

Hej-hej! Mit nem mersz, te Shake?

Azzonnal tessék bekapni a dákómat, Mr. Geriszon!

Ő holtan rogyik lábim eléje, s én így szólék holt teteméhez:

- Hello Kitty, na mizu? C'est moi… Élsz még? – meglehet, hogy érzéketlennek hisznek, de teljesen másról van szó. Igen ritkán sikerül gyakorolnom hű hitemet, a nekrofíliát. Ím, itt a lehetőség! Odalépek lassan a mélyhűtőhöz, előveszem az abba rejtett kiskést, baltát, Kinzo láncfűrészemet, maszkomat és a két pezsgőspoharat, melyhez tartozék ama magyar pezsgő is. A Bikavér, vagy mi… soha nem voltam jó abbúl a hungaricumbúl… no…

Nekiállok feldarabolni, mikor megreng, s felsikolt: a szerződés!

Basszus, a szerződés! Majdnem kiesett az észjárásomból. Benyúlék farába, s előrántom ama 680 oldalas licenzszerződést, melyben rám ruházza ama építményt. Kezébe adom a saját vérébe mártott libatollamat, mire ő erőtlenül elfintorodik, s elírja a papirosokat, majd kiszenved. Bazz, fél órámba került, míg aláírta azt a pár oldalt…

Szóval folytatám a darabolást, majd nyugodtan ledobom fáradt popsimat, előhúzom a mellyemen pihenő zsebből ama nagy kiszerelésű Tesco gazdaságos ketchupot és a még otthon elkészített krumplipürét, illetve farzsebemből a mikrohullámú sütögetőt, amit rákapcsolok a napenergiával működő gyertyára és bedobom belé a bal lábszárát.

Ezeknek utána kényelembe helyezem fáradt porhüvelyemet, kinyitám ama finom pezsegőt és elkezdek falatozni a velem átellenben ülő drága igazgató úrral karöltve.

Felemlém a pezsgőt, s így nyílik szavakra szájam: A Globe színházra!


End file.
